


Одинокие созвездия

by torri_jirou



Category: Genjuu no Seiza
Genre: Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самой первой минуты появления Соки в особняке, Генро знал, чем все закончится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одинокие созвездия

То, что слепота Соки необычная, понятно даже тем, кто не догадывается о ее божественной природе. Слишком свободно и легко он двигается, слишком хорошо «видит» то, что окружающие хотели бы скрыть.  
Иногда Генро думает даже, что со зрением у единорога все в порядке, а слепота – всего лишь хитрая уловка: вызвать сочувствие, расположить к себе, узнать слабые места. Чтобы потом беззастенчиво всем этим воспользоваться.  
А в ту секунду, когда Соки оказывается у Генро за спиной, тот готов поверить, что из них двоих ослеп именно он. Мало того, что оглох – еще и чутье потерял: не заметил, не услышал, вообще ничего не почуствовал. Будто Соки в одно мгновение сам собой соткался из воздуха: не было нигде поблизости, даже в замке не было, и вдруг – вот он, стоит за спиной, прижимается вплотную, так что Генро кожей чувствует насмешливую улыбку.  
И запах, этот немыслимый запах вползает в ноздри. Которого просто не может, не должно быть у сволочной рогатой лошади – чтобы сводил с ума сильнее секрета течной суки. Запах вишневых лепестков и спелой сливы.  
Даже в человеческом облике Генро чувствует, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом от бессильной ярости – все-таки попался. Теперь уже не важно, можно оглохнуть, ослепнуть, потерять вообще все чувства, но ему не вырваться – растревоженная дыханием, дрожь вожделения бежит по телу. Пока еще медленно, но отрава уже попала в кровь и до агонии недалеко. Только злость помогает держаться прямо. Злость на свою слабость и чужую хитрость, на предопределенность следующих событий, на этот невозможный запах, который уже забил легкие под завязку и продолжает проникать все глубже, обволакивает, впитывается в кожу и окончательно сводит с ума.  
Соки придвигается ближе, через плечо заглядывает Генро в лицо – можно подумать это ему нужно – и спрашивает участливо:  
\- Ну, расскажи хоть, как ты тут поживаешь, мальчик мой?  
Последнее слово выделяется интонацией почти незаметно, ровно настолько, чтобы чуткий волчий слух сумел уловить разницу.  
\- Хорошо живу, - ровно отвечает Герно. Поддаться на провокацию и тягаться с Соки на словесном поле, лучше не пытаться, дело проигрышное, он пробовал. От такого близкого присутствия Соки ему не по себе, в паху уже основательно потяжелело и тесные брюки сейчас совсем некстати. Странным образом мысль, что Соки этого не видит, дествует на Генро успокаивающе. Знает, разумеется, но не видит.  
А тот продолжает неспешный допрос – всегда любил долгие прелюдии:  
\- Что, неужели даже не скучал по мне?  
Его голос медоточив и тягуч, он обволакивает не хуже запаха и точно так же дурманит.  
\- Некогда было.  
\- А я соскучился... – за спиной даже раздается тяжелый, глубоко выстраданный вздох.  
Удивительно, как бы Соки не переигрывал, всё равно все с готовностью верят, что он абсолютно искренен.  
И Генро верит. Хотя это его выгнали когда-то, как нашкодившего щенка, без повода, всего лишь из прихоти, какое тут может быть «соскучился». Однако ему хватает смелости признаться себе – с самой первой минуты появления Соки в особняке, он знал, чем все закончится.  
Соки обходит, обплывает вокруг, встает напротив. Подзепляет мизинцем ошейник безупречно выверенным жестом и спрашивает с любопытством:  
\- Твоя новая игрушка? На ощупь приятная. Расскажи, как выглядит, ты же знаешь, я не вижу.  
Просто невероятно, как в одной фразе может сочетаться самая невероятная ложь и такая же искренняя правда.  
Сейчас Генро почти жалеет, что позволил себе эту покупку – Соки слишком заинтересованно ощупывает ошейник, наверняка что-то задумал. Зная его фантазию, можно уже начинать беспокоиться.  
Нечаянно, а может быть нарочно, мизинец задевает кожу возле сонной артерии. Это их первое прикосновение за долгие годы и Генро не выдерживает. Желание покориться затягивает разум в омут. Колени слабеют, он готов скулить и вылизывать пальцы Соки, молить о новых прикосновениях, неважно каких, пусть даже самых жестоких.  
«Убью!» - думает Генро. Злость разрывает маслянную пленку омута, спасает остатки воли. – «Когда-нибудь я тебя обязательно убью. Перегрызу горло, разорву глотку в клочья, искупаюсь в твоей крови».  
\- Обязательно, мой мальчик. Когда-нибудь так и будет, я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Соки улыбается, кажется он даже рад услышать такие мысли. Или его больше радует, что когда он убирает ладонь от шеи, Генро невольно тянется следом.  
\- Но сначала ты сделаешь кое-что другое, - Соки задумывается на несколько секунд, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, потом произносит с ноткой неудовольствия, - Идем.  
Он направляется к выходу из гостиной, перед дверью делая своеобразный жест, как будто дергает мизинцем за ошейник и Генро не сомневается, что в самом деле почувствовал рывок.  
Соки уверенно движется по коридорам замка, поднимается по лестницам, куда-то сворачивает. Генро послушно шагает следом, разглядывая подол тяжелой шелковой накидки: яркие цветы, фантастические птицы, а у самого края – две золотисто-зеленых ящерицы и от движения ткани по полу, кажется что они бегут навстречу друг другу.  
\- Пришли!  
Соки резко останавливается, Генро чуть не наступает на ящериц и поднимает голову. Они стоят у двери в его комнату.  
\- Пригласишь войти? – о, это так в духе Соки, сначала решить все самому, а потом предоставить другим видимость свободы выбора. Или просто свободы.  
Шагнув вперед, Генро молча открывает дверь и Соки вплывает в комнату все с той же мечтательной улыбкой.  
\- О, да у тебя здесь настоящее волчье логово, - удивляется он, сознательно или нет, делая Генро комплимент, называя волком, хотя так любит дразнить собакой. Но тут же добавляет, - А я думал, ты в прихожей на коврике спишь.  
В этой насмешке совсем нет смысла, кто, как не Соки привел их сюда. Поэтому, Генро не обращает внимания на обидные слова. Эта комната и правда его нора – самая дальняя, укромная и тесная. Генро сам выбирал такую, ему здесь хорошо. Еще вчера она принадлежала только ему и даже наглая обезъяна стучалась перед тем, как войти. Но Соки всегда забирает то, что ему нравится и здесь он тоже чувствует себя хозяином. Хозяином всего – положения, этого замка, самого Генро. Как правило, это обидно, но сейчас Генро становится не до обид, потому что Соки начинает раздеваться. Это всегда зрелище, всегда действо и Генро всегда ждет его с замиранием сердца, ощущая клубок колючих ниток в животе.  
Даже на крохотном пятачке свободного пространства этой маленькой комнаты, Соки остается верен себе. Он, как из кокона выходит из тяжелой, парчовой накидки, словно змеиную кожу сбрасывает верхнее платье. Три нижних платья, одно прозрачнее другого, стекают водой по его коже, пока Соки вытаскивает украшения из волос. И когда последний слой ткани обвивает щиколотки, когда последняя шпилька с легким звоном падает на пол, Соки поворачивается к Генро. Его кожа тускло светится молочным жемчугом, как шкура единорога, и он весь сейчас такой белый, что кажется ослепительным.  
Генро захлебывается вожделением, но не двигается с места, наоборот, прислоняется к закрытой двери и скрещивает руки на груди. Разумеется, Соки не может обмануть этот внезапный всплеск независимости. Он же слышит, как бьется сердце волка, знает, каким глазами тот смотрит сейчас на него. Генро невольно сглатывает и это тоже не остается незамеченным, губы Соки кривятся в легкой усмешке. Он стоит еще минуту, позволяя вдоволь налюбоваться своим идеальным телом, густыми и длинными, как единорожья грива, волосами, безупречной формы возбужденным членом, а потом делает шаг к кровати. Ложится на спину, сгибает колени. Предлагает себя с бесстыдством, которое и не снилось простым смертным.  
Было время, когда Генро мечтал, что однажды ему хватит выдержки не поддаться соблазну. Устоит один раз и с лихвой расплатится за все насмешки и издевательства. Эти иллюзии давно в прошлом.  
От двери до кровати всего три шага. Генро успевает раздеться раньше, чем проходит половину. Замирает, глядя на распростертое перед ним тело.  
В это трудно поверить, Генро каждый раз сомневается, но сейчас Соки позволит ему сделать с собой все, что угодно. Буквально, без всяких метафор. Любая прихоть Генро, самая безрассудная и жестокая не встретит отказа, Соки будет улыбаться даже разорванными в лоскуты губами, в его стон наслаждения не проскользнет самый тихий отголосок боли.  
Может быть Соки мазохист – Генро недавно читал про таких людей – но ему хочется думать, что это такое своеобразное представление о справедливости.  
Соки нетерпеливо хмурится и зачарованный этой внезапной морщинкой на безупречном лице, Генро, неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает:  
\- Ты счастлив?  
В глубине невидящих глаз вспыхивает удивление и привычный, ничего не выражающий, отсутствующий взгляд становится живым, растерянным и страдающим. Как будто Соки больно смотреть и он отворачивается, закрывает глаза, пряча боль за сомкнутыми веками, загоняя ее вглубь тела.  
Беспечный и насмешливый Соки, хитрый, расчетливый и безжалостный, исчез, как не было. Сейчас Генро видит перед собой бесконечно одинокое существо с молодым телом и древней, уставшей душой.  
На мгновение глаза затягивает мутная пелена, после секундной слепоты Генро смаргивает, мимолетно удивляясь странным каплям на лице, ложится рядом. Прижимается, обнимает, укутывает собой и шепчет бездумно на языке, сами воспоминания о котором растворились в людской памяти столетия назад, забытые стихи о любви и преданности.  
За время жизни в Японии, он узнал столько новых слов и понятий – пришло время для еще одного, старого, как мир, но до сих пор незнакомого.  
Генро открывает для себя нежность с каждым прикосновением, непривычными до сих пор поцелуями, умением слышать чужое дыхание, отличать нервную дрожь от дрожи возбуждения. Оказывается, нежность горчит и тянет болью в груди.  
В этот раз Соки не уходит и не прогонят Генро. Лежит молча, позволяя обнимать себя. О чем он думает неизвестно, но ресницы у него мокрые, а глаза закрыты.  
Генро долго глядит на спокойное, немного усталое лицо, разглядывает тени под глазами, прозрачную кожу, чуть подрагивающие губы. А когда запоминает все до последней черточки, опускает голову Соки на плечо и тоже закрывает глаза.  
«Если миру суждено измениться так, что для нас, священных животных и даже первосвященника в нем не будет места, то пусть это произойдет сразу» - просит он у мироздания, одновременно отчаянно надеясь, что Соки спит и его не слышит.  
Осторожный поцелуй в висок разрушает эту надежду.  
Но дарит новую - одну на двоих.


End file.
